Raindrops
by Oakstar123
Summary: AmeCan- America and Madeline -Fem!Canada- are on a stroll through the park when they get caught in the rain. But will a few raindrops be magical for them? AN- FINALLY... IT'S. DONE. /shot


The sky was dark gray and heavy with rain; the wind whistled and weaved throughout the town, warning the city of the precipitation soon to come. Most people stayed inside, afraid to go outside in fear of being caught by the rain, while others ran their errands before the actual showers hit.

That didn't stop Alfred F. Jones, however, and neither did it keep him from dragging his companion along with him—Madeline Williams. They strolled through the park side by side, hands interlocked with each other as they enjoyed the sedentariness of the city.

"It's sure is nice out here with everyone inside, huh…?" Madeline asked, violet eyes glowing as she smiled at him.

Alfred nodded, "Yup! I knew it was a great idea to come out here!" He exclaimed, striking a heroic pose, a wide grin spread across his face. "Everyone else can't handle a little rain, but the hero can!" Madeline began to giggle quietly at this, making a frown curve onto the blonde American's lips.

"What? What's so funny, Maddie?" He asked, his sky blue eyes narrowed in childish displeasure. "Is there something on my face?"

"Not at all!" Madeline managed between giggles, her free hand cupping her mouth to stifle the laughs. "Just you, is all."

Alfred put his own free hand on his hips. "Oh, I see how it is. Now it's just my entirety that's funny? That's not very nice, Madd—" He was cut short by thunder rumbling through the skies, vibrating the air violently. Just seconds after, rain began showering unto the world. It started off light, but rapidly grew in its aggression. Alfred stopped, eyes round and widened with fear. They stayed like that for a few long seconds with Madeline staring at him, rigid in wait to see what he'd do. Just as she began to think he'd never move, his eyes suddenly sparkled in excitement as he slowly began to speak.

"That… Was… _**AWESOME!"**_

Madeline blinked, confused before laughing a little. "I'm glad you think so, Mr. Hero. Now come on—We're getting soaked…!" She grabbed Alfred's shirt, trying to tug him over to the street to get a cab. He stayed put though, keeping himself unmovable. Madeline looked at him in confused worry, fingers weakly gripping his wet sleeve. "A-alfred?" She questioned, glancing between him and the street nervously.

"Sorry, Maddie~." He grinned. "But I'm not going home now!" Another roll of thunder purred deeply, making Madeline squeak a little. "And that is exactly why!"

"B-b-but, Alfred…! W-we'll both get sick; i-it's pouring…!"

"That's too bad~." Alfred cooed, a victorious grin on his face. "A hero never gets sick without good reason, anyways."

Madeline frowned. "What about when you got sick because you buried yourself in snow with no jacket? You nearly got pneumonia….! A-anyways, stay out here if you want to get sick… I-I'm going inside." The Canadian girl turned around, curls bouncing a little as she headed in the opposite direction. "I-I'll see you at home."

Before she even took three steps, however, a pair of arms had snaked around her waist. "Nuh uh, Maddie~. You get to stay out here and have fun with me!" He cheered, spinning her around to face him. Both of their foreheads had strands of wet hair plastered to them, and their clothes clung to their skin, passing the dampness onto their bodies.

Madeline's face had turned to a faint red as Alfred held her so close to himself. "Th-this isn't very fun, Alfred…" She mumbled softly, looking down to avoid his vibrantly painted eyes. "R-really, let's go inside…"

"Oh?" He took a hand and tilted her head up to look at him. "You're not having fun?" Madeline shook her head, eyes flickering around to keep from acknowledging the nervousness building up within her. She felt her heart pounding on her rib cage painfully, wanting to break its way out. "I think I can change that~."

Her eyes quickly reverted to Alfred's in bewilderment, but she was interrupted when a pair of lips met hers in a passionate kiss. Her eyes immediately went wide, unsure of what was going on. There a couple moments when she nearly kissed back, but her panicking nerves kept her from doing so.

After several long moments, he finally pulled back, his face turning red as he smiled nervously. "Aha… Man, what a way to get rejected."

"W-w-w-wait… Q-quoi…?" She stuttered out, dazed and light headed as she struggled to grasp what was going on.

"Sorry, Maddie." He rubbed the back of his neck, rain still falling ruthlessly upon them. "I-I guess I thought you… Ya know, liked me back." He laughed weakly, avoiding eye contact. "Wow, this sucks…"

Madeline stared at him, flabbergasted.

"Y… You mean… You liked _me…?_"

"Well… Yeah." He tried to force his signature smile, but it came out self-conscious and humiliated, making it falter just seconds later.

"Um… Um…" Madeline looked at her feet. She liked Alfred—_really _liked him. She had just thought that he was out of her league, so she had never imagined the possibility of him liking her back. '_Oh, mon dieu, what do I do…?' _She thought to herself, growing desperate as a silence had tensed between them both. She didn't _mean_ to reject him…!

Finally, she snapped her head up, eyes narrowing in sudden determination. "A-alfred?" She asked, trying to keep her voice steady as she hid its desperate urge to tremble.

Alfred hesitated, but shifted his eyes back over to hers. "Yeah, Maddie?"

She stared at him for a moment, face turning redder with each second before grabbing the collar of his jacket, and tugging him down to her. She crashed their lips together in an awkward kiss, heat radiating immensely off of each other's cheeks. Alfred's eyes went wide-eyed this time, his mind spinning as he tried to comprehend the situation. Eventually, he pushed all of the thoughts to the back of his mind as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Madeline slipped her arms around his neck, pressing up against him. They stayed like that for several long moments before breaking apart for air.

Madeline only pulled back a few centimeters, her lips hovering above Alfred's. "Silly…" She whispered quietly. "Of course I like you back."

Alfred chuckled lightly, a wide, meaningful grin growing on his face. "Oh? I didn't really get the message."

"Is that so?" She smiled back at him, luminous eyes glimmering. "That's too bad~."

"It is so." Alfred laughed lightly, reaching up a hand to pull the wet strands of hair away from her face. "But I think I got it now, thanks."

She leaned into his touch, smiling at the softness of his hand. "Anytime, mon amour. Anytime."

Alfred stayed like that, stroking her tangled, wet hair as he gazed deeply into her eyes. She gazed back, pupils expressing all the love she had for him.

"I love you, Maddie." He whispered quietly.

Madeline reached up, placing a light kiss onto his lips before whispering back. "I love you, too, Alfred." She wiggled her way out of his arms, slipping her fingers into his hands. "Now let's go home, oui?"

"Alright." Alfred laughed, squeezing her hand gently before continuing down the sidewalk. "Let's go home."

And as he turned his head to smile at her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she truly looked with raindrops running down her cheeks.


End file.
